Poison From The Shadows
by jessica.brooke
Summary: What's the worst poison in your life? Addiction? Sex? Desire? A new chemical created by a new villan tortures innocent lives to decend into a dangerous desire. Unfortunatley, Starfire accepts a mission that can destroy her life,...and everyone involved
1. WHAT?

Hi

**Hi! New Story! This actually may turn into a 'M' story so…watch out! **

**Disclaimer: Let's face it, I don't think ANYONE owns the Teen Titans on FANFICTION…**

**Dedications: My all time favorite soeur Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky and a very awesome writer Alien Emerald.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Desire._

_Desire can be mistaken for anything; greed, hope, intention, love, requirement, will, and willingness.. All can be crossed to get what we need…what we desire…_

_It clouds our senses, causing us to lose complete control of our bodies and minds; making us completely vulnerable to everyone yet intriguingly enough, completely in control of everyone._

_--_

"According to recent reports, three woman have died to the newly created chemical Versonicaine. The lethal chemical was created by 23 year old Ethan Mayed, criminal who had recently broke out of prison. He was charged 65 years because of allegedly raping minors. The chemical is in his hands and everyone is doing everything they can to stop him. In other news-,"

Robin paused the TV screen and put the remote back on the coffee table. "Alright," he began, "we know that the chemical kills people after three weeks…and there is no cure."

"And no one else can find them because he is hiding somewhere in Gotham," Raven interjected, "if we can find out what he needs the chemical for, the faster we can get him back in jail."

"But what does it do?" Beastboy whined childishly as he crossed his arms and plopped onto the floor.

Cyborg walked from the crescent sofa to the main computer and quickly typed different codes and entry numbers. Robin's lips were in a tight line, his arm's crossed against his body.

Robin shook his heard and angrily murmured to himself. "I can not believe that this deathly chemical was developed and we did absolutely nothing to-,"

"Robin," Starfire said softly while her warm hand soothingly touched his bare arm that wasn't gloved, trying to calm him down.

She continued: "None of us had any idea that the new villain would take the chemical, but I am sure that once we discover the use of the chemical, we will know the slightest bit of what the villain is trying to accomplish."

Robin smiled somewhat and looked at her, eyes narrowed slightly. "But that still doesn't get us anywhere with the situation at hand."

"What does he look like?" Raven asked, "It might help us catch him if we know what who he is."

Robin picked up a folder off the yellow coffee table and scanned through it. "Reports said that he was 23 years old, 5'7'', muscular build, brown hair, green eyes, and tanned skin." Robin was furious. This villain is on the loose and they have no idea what the chemical actually-

"Versonicaine," Cyborg began to define, Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, and Starfire looked up at the screen and listened: "Versonicaine (pronounced Ver- son-e-cane) is a chemical element that has been created very recently. The chemical should not be exposed to citizens, especially women, unless wearing appropriate material. The chemical is blackish red, thickness due to the sugar intake of each glucose element."

"Okay…," Beast Boy flung his hands in the air, "It looks like crud and has too much sugar! Why is it killing everyone?"

Cyborg shot him a death stare and continued reading:

"The glucose in the Versonicaine triggers the central nucleus in the brain, letting the people who intake the substance (orally) cloud their mind completely, letting them successfully fulfill their most eager desires." Cyborg finished and looked up at his friends stern faces.

"So…it means…the new criminal clearly has been-"

"Women are dying because of the chemical. Their…desires…overtake their bodies…and they can't stop themselves…This new villain has been giving it to women frequently." Robin exhaled angrily and looked away.

"How would he able to give them the "poison" ?" Raven asked as she squinted her eyes to scan the computer screen, "can you track highest sugar traces in the city?"

Cyborg nodded warily as he typed again and a blue-prints of the city appeared on the screen.

Suddenly, a flashing yellow light came up at the corner of the screen, "A bar?"

"Please, what it 'a bar'?" Starfire asked.

"They serve alcohol," Beast Boy explained to her, "and sometimes more…"

Starfire looked at him indecisively and turned to Robin, "What shall we do to capture this criminal and do the kicking of the butt?"

"One of us has to go there," he began quietly and looked up at Raven and Starfire. His gaze turned to Raven and widened his eyes a He widened his eyes a little, motioning to her.

Raven closed her eyes and shook her head. "Sorry, I can't," she said monotony, "…I hate being near one of those death traps."

"Um…Robin? May I-," Starfire whispered.

"Raven!" Robin cried transiently, " we NEED you to-,"

"Perhaps…I shall partake in the mission…," Starfire said meekly, her cheeks a deep raspberry color.

Robin's desperate gaze toward Raven turned into sudden shock as his eyes immediately went to Starfire's reddened face:

"WHAT?!"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Anyone interested? Let me know!! XOXO**


	2. Plan Backfired

Hi people

**Hi!! SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING AT ALL!! MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK AND THIS CHAPTER PROBABLY SUCKS SO…**

**I am sorry for the outburst, but I am truly sorry! I will try to update this sooner, but I am busy over the summer as well so…**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans aren't mine. …boo…**

**Dedications: Yes, I am putting everyone on here, because I feel really bad for the long update and everyone was just being awesome so you deserve to see your awesome-ness: Ma Souer, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky, who without her support and ideas, I would not be able to finish this story, Alien Emerald (who is one of the most fantastic writers I've seen on fanfiction and encouraged me in her review), kjesStar (who reviews all of my stories and tells me my mistakes. Lol ), itS All SWEEt Nd SOUR x3 (first reviewer!), Nightstar Grayson (shortest review!), SuPeR HyPeR chick 101, (who made me feel special by saying that she would actually read this kind of work (which, clearly, I suck at)), fionagurls1301 (who reviews most of my stories and is really cool!), raeXxXstarry (who made me giggle in her review), ArcaneAuthor (who gave me an idea for this chapter ), HackerGirl64 (an anonymous review who wrote in Spanish…and I do not speak Spanish…so it confused me…but when I translated it, I understood what she was saying…), aznxgirlyxgirl (Encouraged me!), TotalEclipseX (Ariana…she probably won't read this anyway, but thanks for the review…), ****Sobriquet-di-Ontic-Recondite (Charlotte …you are indeed the bestest cousin in the world and I am sorry that we are the biggest creep magnets ever…but I will always be your fuzzy purple security blanket!! ),Skyler-A-Teloiv (I've never seen the movie Impulse, but read the book by Emily Hopkins and her review made me happy!) d1karategirl, WeepingDeathAngel, and Queen pain alone. ****THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!!**

**Review Please! **

**OH! And in this story, Robin is taller than Starfire…for future reasons.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"WHAT?" Robin nearly shouted, startling the other titans.

Starfire tilted her head to the side, showing she was confused. "Robin, I had merely asked if I could partake in the mission," she said anxiously.

"Yeah, dude, and it's a perfect idea!" Beast Boy said and grinned at Starfire, "You'll be awesome at it! We can get you new clothes, do your make-up, get your hair done-,"

"NO," Robin interjected sternly, "She's not going."

Cyborg raised an eye-brow at the leader and took a step closer to him.

"Why not?" Cyborg asked.

Robin suddenly stopped moving…and breathing. "Well…she's-I-you…she…I can't-…I…we…you-" Robin kept stuttering.

"Robin," Starfire began, "we need someone to discover the true purpose for the Versonicaine. If Raven can not do it…then why can't I?"

Robin was still frozen in shock. When he recovered, he shook his head quickly, trying to clear his thoughts. "Starfire…" his voice broke in mid sentence, "…I just…don't want my… best friend to get hurt."

"Then why did you suggest Raven?" Beast Boy challenged, "She's your best friend too. Why did you offer her to go into a dangerous mission?"

Robin's jaw strained tight and his eyes narrowed. "Because she knows this town better than Star does. She could-,"

"We could give Star directions," Beast Boy snapped crossing his arms.

"But Raven has been on Earth longer!"

"We can tell her what to do and what to say…she'll be fine."

"But-,"

"Dude," Beast Boy sighed, "Why can't you just believe in her? We've all known her for a really long time and we know what she is and isn't capable of. You just have to trust and respect her…and it's not that hard…you know her better than that."

Robin's body went stiff. Beast Boy was right. One hundred percent, totally correct.

"Fine," Robin hissed between his teeth, "I agree with what you're saying, but I am not happy with it at all. If she gets hurt-,"

"Robin," Raven said calmly, "she can take care of herself."

He nodded once as he looked Starfire directly in the eyes, her glistening green orbs.

"You're…sure you want to do this?" He was surprised how calm and reasonable his voice sounded. It must have been because he was so numb in fear of his Star getting hurt.

Well…she _wasn't_ his Star, exactly…but…he was sure that he couldn't live without her.

Starfire smiled lightly and nodded. "I wish to be helpful for the mission."

Robin closed his eyes tightly and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off due to Beast Boy and Cyborg taking Starfire by the arms and dragging her out of the room.

"C'mon," Cyborg said excitedly, "We have to get you ready before 7:30."

Starfire giggled lightly as she let her two friends carry her away to prepare her for her mission, leaving Robin and Raven in the common room.

Robin shook his head angrily and let an angry huff escape his lips.

"If I knew she was going to offer herself, I wouldn't have said no," Raven said.

Robin nodded curtly and sat down at the computer and started to type up the mission for a file.

"Robin," she said quietly, "you're going to have to tell her before it's too late. Either you're going to go completely insane or…she's going to find someone else, leaving you miserable and depressed."

Robin didn't turn his head; he continued to pound furiously on the keyboard.

Raven bit her lip as she turned to the door and walked out; Robin remaining on the computer.

He stared blankly at the screen, his hands gripping the table in frustration.

"_It's my fault she even offered to go," _Robin thought to himself, "_And I couldn't let her go because I'm scared she'll get hurt…right? I mean, Raven's my best friend too, but Star is different…ugh…Raven's right …"_ He shook the thoughts away from his mind and continued his work.

--

"I ruined everything!" Starfire cried restlessly and flopped gracelessly onto her bed on her back. "He is clearly angry with me and I did not wish to anger him, I am only trying to be useful!"

"Don't worry about it Star," Cyborg sat down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Robin's to chicken to admit that he doesn't want to let you go because he loves you so much that he doesn't want anything to happen to you."

Starfire shook her head and turned away from Cyborg. "He can not possibly-,"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Raven entered into her room, carrying a light supply of hair tools and make-up.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy followed, his voice was somewhat smothered due to the enormous mountain of clothes Raven must have piled into his arms, "He totally likes you!"

Starfire quickly sat up and blushed profusely as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We are…best friends…He does not-,"

"Yes, he does," Raven said casually as she turned to Starfire, smirking mischievously as she held up a hair brush and a curling iron, "And we can prove it too."

Beast Boy and Cyborg grinned as they watched Raven take Starfire and situate her in front of her vanity mirror.

"But, Raven," Starfire asked timidly, "What…if Robin dislikes the way I look? What If he thinks I look…ugly?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged an amused glance at each other before they threw their heads back and laughed exuberantly while Raven pressed her lips together, trying to hide her amusement as she began to brush Starfire's hair.

--

"ROBIN! GET UP TO STAR'S ROOM, NOW!" Beast Boy's voice came through the intercom and then clicked off.

Robin looked at the clock on the bottom of the computer screen. 7:06. He sighed as he pushed himself away from desk and trudged up to her room.

--

The iron door leading into Starfire's room slid open swiftly and he let himself in. He looked around for her, but he only saw Beast Boy and Cyborg standing in the middle of the room.

Robin's brow furrowed in confusion as he leaned his back against the wall, "Where's Starfire and Raven?"

Beast boy and Cyborg glanced at each other and then looked back at Robin.

"Raven's just fixing Star's hair one last time," Beast Boy grinned.

Robin raised an eye-brow angrily. "Why is her hair getting done? She's only going to a bar… and besides, she looks-," Robin stopped himself before he said something he would have to deny indignantly.

Cyborg grinned and crossed his arms. His face was then struck by sudden realization, "Oh! I have to run to my room and get a camera set for her," Cyborg said as he walked by Robin, smirking as he left.

"Raven," Beast Boy called lightly, "Is she ready yet?"

"Yeah," Raven said as she carefully maneuvered herself out of the bathroom, making sure not to spoil Starfire's entrance.

"And now, introducing…," as Beast Boy was announcing, Cyborg hurriedly returned, "the newly transformed Starfire!"

The door handle turned quietly and opened slowly. Starfire stepped out of the room sheepishly while receiving smiles from Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven…and Robin, however, didn't smile back.

Robin's eyes widened as much as they could go, his palms suddenly getting clammy. His heart was pounding and racing expeditiously, thoughts in his mind were racing and adrenaline rushing hot in his veins.

She was going to a bar…dressed _like _**that**. Robin swallowed thickly at the thought.

Her fiery red hair was curled, almost looking like…seductive waves, caressing her back, while she was wearing black eye-liner, which made her eyes stand out tremendously (which they already do anyway). She was wearing a silky black tang-top which was covered with black lace and a skirt that wasn't tight around her hips; it flowed around her waist, letting her walk graciously without any struggle. Because of the length and style of the skirt, her smooth tanned legs looked sexy and muscular; not lanky and long.

He stared at her dubiously for a moment before opening his mouth to speak, "W-wow…," he stammered. Robin groaned inwardly. Smooth. _Very _Smooth.

Starfire giggled quietly as she smiled and twirled around, showing everyone full view of her body. "It…is acceptable?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy chimed.

"You look great!" Cyborg mused, smiling at Robin's reaction.

"Very acceptable," Raven smiled.

They turned to Robin and he didn't answer. He was still staring at her, gazing at her flawless face. "Star…you look…nice," he managed to choke out

Her smile lit her whole face, her eyes gleaming with happiness. "Thank you Robin," she said quietly.

Robin grimaced. He could have said many other compliments… he wasn't that brave.

"Okay…," Cyborg began, "we,"-he motioned to him, Raven, and Beast Boy-, "have to get some stuff ready before she goes. You can put the camera on her." Cyborg handed Robin the microscopic camera and the three walked out of the room.

There was an awkward silence between Robin and Starfire after the three titans left.

Robin looked at the palm of his hand and saw the camera in it. He fiddled with it for a minute, not saying anything.

"I hope that I can perform the mission well, it would disappoint me if I failed," she said finally. She looked at him, expecting him to nod and say that she will be great. Instead, he shook his head and frowned at her, "You're really going through with this…aren't you?" He asked almost darkly.

She nodded and innocently smiled at him.

He was furious. He didn't want to see her all over this guy trying to get information and then come back like there was no problem. How was she so…confident in the mission?

Robin's jaw hardened as he took a step toward Starfire with the camera in-between his fingers.

"Alright…let me...just get the camera on you…," he said through his teeth. She nodded in approval as he hesitantly lifted the right strap of her shirt to secure the camera.

His fingers shook slightly as he secured it, feeling nervous being in such close proximity's to her. He could clearly smell that she was wearing floral perfume, infuriating him even more.

He shook his head angrily as he twisted the tiny knob on the camera to turn it on and replaced the strap back on her shoulder.

"I wish you won't do this," Robin muttered and looked at the floor.

Starfire gave a small nod and took his cheek, bringing his masked eyes to hers. "I wish to help. I will be okay. Everyone will be watching. I am still not quite sure what goes on in the bars that serve alcohol, but I will learn as I proceed through the mission."

He inhaled deeply. "But…Starfire…you can't," his voice was disbelieving, and she understood what he meant.

"Why do you not wish me to go, Robin?" She asked exasperated.

Robin's breath caught in his throat once more. What was he going to say? Again? He can't say, "Starfire, you can't go because I love you so much that you could get hurt", because life doesn't work that way for him anymore.

Robin slammed his eyes shut and clenched his fists at the sides…for he knew that he was going to hurt her in mere seconds, but he saw no other option.

"I…don't…think…you can do it," he mumbled.

Her eyes widened with shock and disbelief. Her stomach dropped in her stomach as she gasped inaudibly.

"You…," she couldn't form coherent sentences, "…I thought…you would have faith in me." She said, her voice traced lightly with agony.

Robin opened his eyes and looked at her emotionless.

"Not this time." His voice was strained, but somewhat triumphant in what he had accomplished.

Starfire shook her head in bewilderment. Robin…_her _Robin…was completely destroying her in almost every way.

Her stomach was about to convulse as she looked at him, her eyes filled with sadness.

"…Why?" She asked, trying not to look like she was sulking, but was a horrible attempt since she felt like her heart was taken out by Robin's bare hands. She hadn't realized that the moisture in her eyes had brimmed over. She briskly ran her fingers across her cheek, wiping away some of the tears.

"…What if…," his voice burned with regret, "…what if you get drunk? You wouldn't know what you are doing around him! You've only been around Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I! Do you even know how to act around guys?" Robin's eyes widened again for the millionth time that night. He did _not _just blurt that to her.

Suddenly, the tears stopped instantly. She stared at him darkly. "You think…that do not know how to act around a man?"

Robin gulped. "Well…," he blushed slightly, "I've only seen you around the team…so…I don't know if you could…act around a-a…man."

She glared at him, not breaking her gaze once. Until, her face softened as she smiled haughtily, crossing her arms. She shook her head and let out a breathy giggle.

Robin quirked an eye-brow. Why was she _laughing_?

Suddenly, her eyebrows raised suggestively.

"Do you honestly believe you're the only man I kissed?" She asked in an almost sultry voice, "because some kisses were not merely the transfer of knowledge."

Robin reeled back as though she had slapped him. She couldn't have…right? Robin knew Starfire was the nicest, sweetest, most beautiful person in the galaxy…

"But…Starfire-," He was suddenly cut off by Starfire as she moved loser to him and brought her face closer to his.

"_Why am I doing this?" _Starfire thought, _"Why does he honestly believe that I can not do this…even though I __**don't **__have that much experience with boys."_

So thinking quickly, she slid her hands up Robin's chest, barely touching it with her fingertips. She then placed one hand on the back of Robin's neck while the other hand airily touched the hallow base of his throat.

Her nose trailed across his jaw line to his ear. She then lifted her head slightly, bringing her lips to his ear, breathing lightly on it, causing Robin to shudder beneath her.

"I believe I know how to handle a man, Robin," she murmured, "have faith in that."

She pulled away from him hesitantly as she saw Robin's face. He blinked a couple of times is disbelief. "_Starfire…was right," _he admitted inwardly, _"she…knows…what she's doing." _

His plan back fired. Now, she was even more confident in the mission; something he was trying to prevent. He contemplated for a moment; trying to find a way for her not to go.

She smiled sadly as she walked away from him to grab her black purse on the dresser.

"Thank you for all of your support, Robin," she said coolly as she practically ran out of the room in tears.

Robin remained in her room, frozen in place.

"Please Star…be safe," Robin said, the words came out in a whisper, "Please come back to me."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Yeah…this chapter wasn't the best, but the third chapter is going to get interesting… she goes to the bar and meets Ethan……**

**Review Please!! **

**Thank You all so very, very much! I hope you guys are satisfied…-crosses fingers-**

**XOXO**

**xStarfirexRobinxo**


	3. Intoxication

Hi

**Hi!! SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING AT ALL!! MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK AND THIS CHAPTER PROBABLY STINKS SO…**

**I am sorry for the outburst, but I am truly sorry! I will try to update this sooner, but I am busy since school started…and my inspiration/creativity is no functioning so…yeah…**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans aren't mine! …But they shall become mine! ….Not they wont.**

**Dedications:**** Yes, I am putting everyone on here again!: Ma Souer, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky, who without her support and ideas, I would not be able to finish this story, Sobriquet-di-Ontic-Recondite ( I love you Valerie and Thank you for reading! I'll hop on Edward's back to get your cookie soon! ;) ) Alien Emerald (who is one of the most fantastic writers I've seen on fanfiction and encouraged me in her review), ThSamurai( You are an amazing author and I'm glad to call you one of my best friends on fan Fiction) kjesStar (who reviews all of my stories and tells me my mistakes. Lol She's awesome!), fionagurls1301 (who's awesome!) ArcaneAuthor (who's reviews are awesome!) THUGG( Thanks for reviewing!) SuPeR HyPeR chick 101 and lupine-eyes (I totally agree with both of your reviews), raeXXstarry (who made me giggle again!), and Teddy'sTwin. ****THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Starfire stormed downstairs, tears streaming down her face. How could Robin be so cruel? She is only trying to help the team and she was indeed capable to perform this task. And it wasn't like she wasn't killing herself or the team, she was going on an easy mission.

Go to bar. Ask Ethan what Versonicaine was. Get out. That seemed simple…enough. But why was Robin so consistent in thinking that she couldn't do it? Does he often think about her like that? That she can't do certain things? Sure, she doesn't know everything about Earth, but she certainly wasn't that naïve.

As she walked down the hallway, she caught her reflection in the window looking out over the ocean. Beneath the shine of her tears on her cheeks, she looked confident and ready. She looked at her outfit again, seeing how different it made her body look. She hated to admit it, but she liked the way it looked on her…seeing that she could look normal…not in a traditional Tamaranian outfit.

She briskly wiped the tears off her cheeks and walked into the common room. She found Raven and Cyborg at the computer while Beast Boy was sitting lazily on the sofa.

"Hey Star!" Beast Boy smiled, "Ready?"

She returned the smile and nodded back, "I believe I can do it…no matter what other individuals may think."

Cyborg turned his head from the computer. "Okay, so, you have the camera which has my new HIGH-FREQUENCY microphone on it so we can tell you what to do and no one else can hear it?"

She giggled softly and took the strap and motioned to the camera.

"And your communicator?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Raven walked over to Starfire and handed her a tiny piece of paper, "you need to go to 13 Tribeca Street. It's nine blocks away from the pizza place."

"Okay…," Starfire glanced at the computer screen clock reading 7:23, "…this shall not take long."

"You're gonna do great, Star," Beast Boy smiled, just do what we tell you."

"Very well," she said as she gave a short wave to her friends before she turned to walk out the common room doors and on her way to the bar.

--

Robin was still in the hallway sitting on the carpeted floor, his head in his hands. How dare he say something like that to Starfire? Is he really such a bastard? Has he ever treated her this way before? He let an angry sigh escape his lips as he let his head rest on the wall. Where did she learn this? How to do…that… to a guy? And now she's going to some _bar _to talk to some _man _about some _drugs._ Excellent combination.

He shook his head angrily. Why would he ever think of her like that? Doesn't he know her better than that? But he couldn't help it, he loved her. He sighed as he stood up and began to trudge down the dark hallway to the common room.

As he arrived at the door, Starfire was already heading for the tower's exit. They stared at each other for a while, him looking deep into her eyes seeing nothing but determination and sadness. She forced a sad smile grabbed her onto her face before she walked by him inaudibly. He turned around quickly and hand, "Starfire?"

She turned around to face him and raised a eye-brow, "Do you wish to tell me something?" she asked, annoyance clearly obvious in her tone.

Robin held her hand tightly, no intention of letting go. "Please…don't…" he begged.

She frowned at him as she yanked her hand out of his grasp and shoved him away from her.

"I will be fine Robin," she huffed angrily as she turned away from him, "I know what I'm doing, remember?" She then stormed for the door and waited impatiently for the door to slide open.

"Do you?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

She spun around and looked at him again, her eyes widened and mouth agape from awe and hurt. She shook her head as if she was saying "I can't believe you", and the door finally opened, letting Starfire walk away from him.

As soon as the door shut, Robin nearly punched the wall beside him. His fists were tightly clenched and his face was twisted in anger and hurt. His eyes were narrowed into a menacing stare as he turned on his heel and stomped furiously to the common room.

"Where is she?" Robin growled as he walked quickly to the computer. The titans looked at him in shock for the second time that night.

"Uh…." Beast Boy started cautiously, "…she just left?"

"I know that!" Robin yelled sharply, "I mean, where is she now? Is she at the bar?"

"Robin!" Cyborg held his hands up in defense, "Calm down! It's not like she's going to get drunk."

Robin took a deep breath and looked away from him. "I'm not worried about her getting drunk…" he muttered, "…I'm worried about Ethan."

Raven nodded, "Robin, we're scared for her too."

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed, "I mean…we don't want her to get hurt."

"And you know that she is able to protect herself," Beast Boy added, "you just have to trust her."

"It's not that I don't trust her," Robin said sitting down on the sofa, "I just…I can't…I don't…I …I just don't want her there." He stammered.

Raven and Cyborg exchanged the same glance at each other and returned their gaze to Robin.

"What ever you say man…but she'll be fine."

Robin groaned and then nodded. "Why are you so angry?" Beast Boy questioned, moving closer to him on the couch.

Robin opened his mouth and no words came out. He didn't want to say it; he regretted fighting with her all together. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"We…had a fight…" Robin said sadly, his gaze to the floor.

"…What happened?" Raven asked, crossing her arms and sitting at the edge of the sofa.

"I…told her…that I thought she couldn't do the mission," he frowned and looked up at Raven, "…but that wasn't what I really thought."

"The why didn't you tel-," Raven started to say but was cut off by Starfire's face appearing on the computer screen.

"_Friends!_" She whispered slightly. Robin's eyes almost ran to the computer and pressed a button on the keyboard to speak to her.

"Starfire?" His voice almost breaking in mid-sentence. On the screen, Starfire's face fell as her eyes scanned around, as if she was trying to find a reply written in her surroundings.

"_Yes Robin?_" Robin slightly smiled; she answered him.

"Um…are you there yet?" He asked, casualty marring his hesitant tone. He heard her sigh impatiently and nod. "_Yes I am."_

The titans stood up eagerly and walked to the computer; Raven and Cyborg getting a seat and Beast Boy reluctantly sat on the floor, due to the shortages of chairs.

"_Okay, Starfire,_" Robin spoke into the microphone, "_Just walk in…"_

--

Starfire walked up to the doors and hesitantly grabbed the metal handle. She pondered for a moment, letting the sequence of events plan out in her head. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and pulled the door open, revealing a place she'd never seen before.

The large room was dimly lit from the lamps hanging over the tables and chairs, the lights hanging over the pool tables. There were three pool tables lining the left wall and the right wall from where she was standing, and there were about four tables with four chairs encircling the table.

She looked straight ahead to see a man wiping down the counter casually. _"Sit down at the bar and act like you're depressed," _Robin said calmly into the speaker. "I don't need to pretend," she muttered under he breath as she took long strides to the bar and sat gracefully into a stool and held her head in her hands.

The man raised an eyebrow and made his way over to Starfire. She looked familiar to him…wasn't she…what is she doing here…and why? Questions buzzed through his mind as he began to clean a glass, "Anything I can help you with?"

She looked up and stared at the man. He looked exactly like Robin had described. Was he Ethan? "_Don't be scared…That's him…Just answer him as quickly as you can."_

"I'm upset," she mumbled as she took her head off her hand and crossed her arms and rested them on the counter.

"And why is someone like you upset?" He raised an eyebrow.

"_Just make an excuse, quick."_

"I got into a fight with my friend," she said sadly and glanced at the floor. _Robin cringed as she spoke. _

"Oh…" Ethan said as he set the glass he was cleaning, crossed his arms, and leaned against the bar, "…Well…is there anything you wanna talk about?"

Starfire returned her gaze to Ethan, and examined him intently. His eyes were a deep green, his tan was incredible perfect and even, and his muscular arms were intimidating…yet amazingly cut and built.

"Well…" She began, blushing slightly, "…He said…that…I…couldn't fight in battle."

Ethan's eyes widened, "Now who would say something like that? Was it Bird Boy?"

Starfire rolled her eyes and exhaled sharply, "Yes, it was **Robin**," she corrected him firmly.

Ethan caught her angry response and smirked, "I'm sorry…But why would Robin, of all people, say that to you?"

"I honestly do not know…it does not make any sense to me at all."

"Well, If I was Robin, maybe I would say that to you so you wouldn't get hurt." _Robin narrowed his eyes at the screen. _

"But if we had fought in battle before, why doesn't he have faith in me know? What could I have done to make him lose faith in me?" She asked curiously, yet acutely aware Robin and the team was listening to their conversation.

Ethan chuckled lightly, "That's it," he replied, "You didn't do anything wrong. See…guys aren't the best with their feelings…so we tend to act…weird around the girls we like." _Robin nearly ripped his hair out. She was there on a MISSION! Not to hear some "love" lesson from a villain! What does he know anyway?!_

Starfire tilted her head to the side, showing confusion, "You believe Robin likes me?" She smiled slightly. Even though she was aware he was a criminal, she felt so…relaxed and comfortable around him.

"There's not a doubt in my mind. I see the way he looks at you when you are fighting; he's always looking at you." He smiled back, flashing perfectly white teeth.

Starfire blushed profusely and tore her eyes away from Ethan, "T-Thanks…" she stammered, causing Ethan to let out another laugh. "You're so cute," she heard him mutter under his breath; her not being the only one hearing his comment.

"_Tell Me again WHY I let her go?!" _

_Raven rolled her eyes, "Because she wanted to help, Robin. Calm down!"_

"_She's not attracted to him, dude, she loves you," Beast Boy assured. "Yeah man. Besides, she's only acting," Cyborg added._

"_And doing a very great job," Robin growled and spoke angrily into the microphone, "Just get out as soon as you can."_

Starfire snapped out of her trance and looked Ethan, not daring to look at or in his eyes.

"S-so…what do you do for a living?" She asked as she watched Ethan walk over to the door and flip the OPEN sign on the door to CLOSED. Her stomach churned slightly a

"Well other than owning this place," he gestured his arm to the bar and walking back behind the counter, "I'm just enjoying live day by day. What about you?"

A smirk played across her lips. Ethan quirked an eyebrow until his face was struck with realization, "Oh right…you're a heroine."

She giggled lightly and leaned forward, "Is… there anything _else_ you do for a living?" She implied, biting her lip flirtatiously. _Robin growled again. Today was not his day AT ALL._

Ethan chuckled and winked at her, "I just live like a man." She giggled, "Which means?" She asked lightly, her voice almost sounding like an intended whisper so no one but him could hear.

Then, his perfect grin faded away and his eyes were clouded with lust. She could instantly see it, causing her to back her head away from him and raise a delicate eye-brow.

"Are you feeling okay?" She questioned, trying to look at his face.

"Y-yeah," he trailed off, looking away from Starfire and then returning his gaze, "H-How about a drink?"

Her eyes widened and her hands began to shake lightly. This is what Robin was warning her about. This is what he's been trying to tell her why she shouldn't go. This is why he lied to her.

"Um…" she rubbed the back of her neck and fiddles with a strand of hair, "I-I…" She was trapped. She couldn't say she wasn't allowed to drink, because why would she be there in the first place? And she couldn't accept the drink because she has never consumed alcohol before. Minor details simply over looked.

…Really overlooked. _"Starfire…." Robin said gently, "Just take a small sip…otherwise you will get caught."_

"Are you certain?" She whispered back, mindful that Ethan still had his strikingly lust drowned eyes staring intently at her. _Robin ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath, "Just be careful…please."_

A sad smile wavered on her lips as she nodded to both Ethan and Robin. Ethan smiled crookedly as he turned his back and began to pour a drink for both of them. She let a sigh pass through her body as she murmured into the camera, "Thank you."

Ethan spun back around and placed the drink in front of her, "Rum and Coke," he said, "Nothing too bad." **(A/N: I AM NOT PROMOTING ALCOHOL USAGE HERE! I just needed him to say SOMETHING!) **

She smiled tentatively at him and picked up the glass, examining it acutely before bringing the rim of the glass to her lips and taking the tiniest sip imaginable.

Her face twisted slightly; the bitter taste on her taste buds was truly unpleasant.

Ethan chuckled for the umpteenth time that night and drank some of his own booze. "Too strong?" He chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

She swallowed thickly and nodded. "Just slightly," she coughed and set the drink down on the table.

"Well…why don't you take another sip?" he asked, motioning to the glass, "It might not be so bad."

Starfire groaned slightly; she can't say no. So, again, she picked up the glass and took a forced sip. Again, she felt like throwing up or spitting it out. Who enjoys drinking such a vile beverage and loves it so much they drink too much? It seemed ridiculous to her.

"Any better?"

Starfire shook her head and pushed the glass away from her. "I guess I just don't like it." She muttered and looked away from him.

Ethan then smiled wider as walked out from behind the counter and took slow strides toward Starfire and then sat down next to her, "I don't understand…" he murmured, "everyone loves my drinks…"

Starfire shrugged casually, yet her heart was pounding nervously inside her chest. She shouldn't have came. Robin was right. Robin was right. Robin was right.

"…I don't know…" she said squeaked. Her whole body was tense at every muscle and feeling of weird apprehension swept over her, strangled her, suffocated her. His presence was overwhelming, and she'd wish she'd listened to Robin…

Suddenly, she felt something storming inside her, her palms and the back of her neck beaded with sweat droplets. A sharp tingle was bouncing in her stomach, making her want to convulse but unfortunately nothing receding. Her eyelids drooped slightly, and she could feel clamminess creep from her toes up to her face, her body moving off balance. She noticed that the bar and the colorful bottles were shifting into distorted, delusion, a blur of color swirling around her making her feel even more nauseous.

She was losing her thoughts; Everything that was said before was all out of her grasp, slipping away into nothing. Ethan then caressed her neck and her face tenderly, pulling her closer to him, "What do you think now?" He murmured against her neck.

_Robin slammed his fist into the desk, "We have to go! NOW" Robin yelled as they turned off the computer and ran out the door._

She opened her mouth to say something, but only a moan escaped as she slumped back into the seat, only to be caught by Ethan.

Her head tilted back and her whole body went limp. Ethan grinned triumphantly as he kissed her neck softly, his lips placing light kisses across her neck and collarbone while he drew his strong hand down to her legs and separated them, only to rest one of his legs between hers. He then hitched her thigh onto his lap and pressed his lips onto her jawline.

He groaned as he trailed his lips up to her ear and his warm breath trickled down her neck, causing her to moan again.

"_What are your desires, Starfire?"_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Well…? Anyone still interested? Tell me in a review please! **

**Thank You all so very, very much! I hope you guys are satisfied…-crosses fingers-**

**XOXO**


	4. Lie in the Sound

"What?" Starfire moaned again, struggling to keep her balance. She began to feel uneasy, as if one side of her body felt heavier than the other. She had to resist. She had blinked her eyes and wake up from this insane and euphoric dream and find herself in a nightmare. This couldn't have been real.

"I said," Ethan shifted her so that her back was leaning upon his arm, "What are your desires?"

Robin. She thought immediately. She strained her voice as if to say Robin, but a small whimper subsided. It almost seemed as though her brain was disconnected from her mouth, for she wasn't capable of forming a coherent sentence to answer him. Ethan grinned as he pressed his lips at the corner of her jaw.

"What did you say?" She arched her back involuntarily as he rubbed his finger along her spine.

She moaned again, mostly due to the fact that she couldn't answer him. Her stomach was churning slightly, and a sharp icy fire was soaring through her veins and chilling her body entirely.

She could feel the strap of her cami sliding down her arm and then Ethan's hot breath warming the curve of her neck as he placed a feathery kiss on her skin. She wasn't sure what part of her body was moving, but she could see and faintly feel her arm flailing around, looking for something to grasp onto. She felt him shift her onto his knee pulling her closer to his body, letting his hand fall into her lap and then roam along her body.

"R—Robin," she muttered as she was able to hold onto the bar counter. Ethan's grip tightened. "What?" he hissed.

"I…" Starfire began weakly. She started to feel woozy again, her legs becoming limp as Ethan trailed a hand across them.

Suddenly, she could no longer feel his touch. Instead of the painful cold overtaking her body, fire was set ablaze and clung to her insides and her skin. Her body felt stronger and powerful now, her heart racing expeditiously, but she didn't notice. She felt something rather extraordinary; the awareness of succumbing to desire. She knew it. She somehow recognized it. She, regretfully, enjoyed it.

Her eyes were clouded with lust and fear, a wicked grin spreading on her face. "I want to know a secret," she whispered.

She then wrapped her legs around his waist and settled herself in his lap as she began to twirl strands of dirty blond hair with her dainty fingers. Right now, even in her drugged state of mind, she knew she had to complete the mission one way or another. And why not use her state of mind to her advantage?

"A secret?" His hands slid down to her waist, coping her smirk, "What kind?"

"Any," she implied, "Like…do you have a secret talent or…a secret hobby?"

Ethan smirked wider and ran his hand along her thigh, "You want to know what I do every night that led you here?"

"You have reason to believe I came here for that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well," he began, cockiness laced in his tone, "I am pretty good in that department."

She rolled her eyes. "You still didn't answer my question," She leaned next to his ear, "any talents?"

"I can make a kick ass margarita?" He raised a curious eyebrow.

"What else can you create? Any other drinks?" She pressed gently as she stroked her hand up his arm.

He looked at Starfire intently, clearly confused. What was she talking about? First, the sexy-heroine Starfire from the Teen Titans shows up at his bar, and now she's- Realization struck him as he let out a breathy chuckle. "There is this one chemical I've been experimenting with…"

Starfire's eyes lit up triumphantly, "Yes?" She ran her hand through his hair slowly.

"Can I trust you?"

Starfire smirked wickedly. "That's up to you," she murmured. She then leaned toward him and kissed his cheek firmly. As sensually as she could, she slid her hands up his chest and caressed his neck. The tip of her nose lightly grazed his cheek and led to the corner of his jaw and, her breathing surprisingly calm considering that burning sensation in the pit of her stomach.

He exhaled sharply, "Versonicaine." She continued to kiss along his neck, grinning against his warm skin, "It's a chemical…I created."

"Mhm," she kissed under his ear. "It makes women…f-fulfill their…Desires," he stammered, his breath getting caught in his throat. She pulled herself closer to Ethan, her legs tightening around his waist.

"Then why are the women dying?" She didn't care what she said; she was distracting him too well for even him to notice. Her hands slid off his chest, her hands trailing down his stomach and stroked at his inner thighs, while her mouth placed feathery kisses along his jaw line.

"After a while, the poison… runs out of their …bloodstream and they…go insane."

"As in?" Just then, she stopped moving. Her breathing became sluggish and her eyelids drooped slightly as her body became to be coated in sweat again. Her thoughts were muddled; racing uncontrollably and colors and sounds meshed together as she began to turn her head side to side, as if forcing away gory ideas of the poison.

"They lose control of their senses," he murmured as he grabbed her arms and pulled her forcefully to him and kissed her roughly making her back arch and lean against his chest.

"And I have a feeling that you're going to be good in that department as well," He kissed her mouth hard, bruising her lips.

"Huh?" She leaned her head back, letting Ethan kiss all over her neck. "Just let me do my job," he whispered quickly as he snaked his hand from her waist and slipped under her shirt.

"Wait,… stop-Eth…"

Even in her drugged up stupor, she didn't remember them talking about doing that. She had only gotten to the bar about two minutes ago. Or was it a half hour? She tried to pry herself away from Ethan, only having him stand up, carrying Starfire with him, lay her on the bar counter.

"Just a bit of desire. It's the most delicious thing that you will ever have the pleasure of trying. Better than anything…you want her, so take her. She is vulnerable," Ethan's thoughts whizzed through his head as he kissed all over Starfire's face.

Starfire began to writhe idly beneath him, not out of pleasure, but as a mean to try and escape. She tried to use her hands to push him off of her, only to have Ethan take hold of her wrists and place them above her head. He leaned his head down and kissed her neck, causing her to stop moving all together.

"I want you...," he murmured against her neck, "to taste you...to really get inside you...I want to taste your sweet taste from your lips sliding down my throat…I want to feel your veins pulsing around your lips as they sink into the soft flesh of your neck…I want you, my desire." He said sensually between kisses.

Starfire sighed as she wriggled her wrists out of his grasp, "Starf-," then, suddenly; she put a hand on the base of his neck and brought her lips slowly to his. She took a little bit of skin from his jaw between her teeth, nipping lightly. "I want you too," she slurred, her hands brushing his chest, digging their way under his shirt to caress his stomach and her eyelids slightly drooped.

He groaned lightly as her fingers traced along his skin, a wicked, self-assured smile stretched across Starfire's face. His hands traveled from her rib cage and felt their way down to her waist, kneading the skin. She purred lightly as he climbed more on top of her, hitching her leg up and crossed her ankles around his waist.

Her hands tugged on his shirt; Ethan understood the meaning and he threw it over his head quickly. She peppered his collar bone with soft kisses, sighing as Ethan sat upright so she could continue her way down to his smooth abdomen. He groaned again as he took the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it off of her.

Before Ethan could get her shirt completely off, two strong hands came into his vision; one grabbing his wrist that was trying to remove Starfire's clothing, the other grabbed his neck.

"Get your hands off of her," Robin sneered as he threw, literally, Ethan off of Starfire and on to the ground, his face slamming into a barstool.

"What the hell man?" Ethan yelled, wiping blood away from his mouth, "She came here! I didn't-,"

"I don't care," Robin growled as he turned to Starfire lying on the counter, panting heavily and slightly quivering as she stared at him with reddened eyes. Robin's nostrils flared as he leaned down and grabbed Ethan's neck and brought his face just inches to his, his eyes, though hidden behind his mask, never been filled with such evil and lust to hurt.

"What. Did. You. Give. Her?" Robin said through clenched teeth. Ethan smiled villainously, "She's just wasted. I mean, look at the whor-"

Robin slammed Ethan's head to the ground fast and brought it back up to his face, "WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER?!"

Ethan stared blankly at him and didn't answer. Instead, he motioned to the counter with his head. "Raven," Robin jerked his head at Starfire's glass on the counter as Robin held Ethan's neck firmly.

Raven nodded once as she walked over to Starfire and slid her arm around her waist; lifting her up with her one arm as she picked up the glass in the other.

"There's white powder at the bottom…" Raven said, fear slightly laced in her tone as she examined the glass a little more thoroughly, "…I think…date rape?"

Robin's eyes widened; he then shook his head and released a bitter laugh, "You really shouldn't have done that."

"It's not my fault I got with her before you did," Ethan challenged, "besides, you're the one who destroyed her confidence; like she's gonna get with you now."

Robin's face twisted in anger as he punched Ethan square in the jaw and watched him fall to the ground.

"You're not gonna be near her now," Robin vowed darkly, turning to Raven who was trying to lift her up.

"Robi-,"

Silently, he firmly removed Raven's hands from Starfire and lifted her in his arms.

"Take care of him," he muttered while walking towards the door with an unconscious Starfire hanging in his arms.

--

_"You're dreaming."_

_A whisper hung in the air, muddling her thoughts while she was lying on the floor. Sluggishly, she rose to her feet, clutching the wall beside her for support._

_"It's alright babe, it's alright..." he ran his fingers through her silky crimson tresses, trying to comfort her._

_She looked up at him. "Will you... Do it tonight?"_

_He looked away, avoiding her gaze._

_She frowned and bent forward, kissing his lips. His hands reached around her waist and pulled her towards him as her hands found their way to his head, getting tangled in his hair as she pressed him against the wall, one dainty leg in between his. "Well?" she demanded._

_He sighed as he scooped her off her feet somewhat roughly and threw her onto the bed._

_--_

The Boy Wonder walked past the two titans in the lobby, the cold stern face Robin displayed spoke so much louder than they would have thought. He quickly, yet carefully, carried the alien princess to her room, effortlessly opening her bedroom door with one hand and shutting it behind him.

Robin walked over to the circular bed and laid Starfire beneath the covers and gently covering her form the minute she looked peaceful.

--

_She was underneath him now, breathing heavily and moaning in pleasure as he bent forward and kissed her neck, teasing his tongue across her creamy skin. His hand wandered, casually stroking her arm and trailing down her sides and along her hip, traveling achingly slow down her thigh. She sighed as he licked his way up to her collarbone and lightly nipped at the skin._

_"You truly…wish to partake in this?" She asked, a heavy glaze casted over her. _

_He looked up at her and smiled. "Why not?"_

"_You and I…I mean," she took in a sharp breath as he kissed the corner of her jaw while sliding his hand along her calf, hitching it over his hip._

--

An angry huff passed Robin's lips as he pulled a chair beside Starfire's bed, sat down, and propped his elbow on his thigh, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

He stared at her for a while, focusing on her recent actions he saw in the bar. The way she was able to have some power and…control over Ethan was way out of his head. The thought process itself was hard enough to manage. And then she didn't listen. She didn't try and listen to him, was it his fault? Or was she just being naïve or stubborn? How was he supposed to know now, they were fighting when she left, and as far as Robin knew, they still were.

The longer the muffled ticking of Starfire's Mumbo alarm clock continued, the more hatred towards Ethan and impatience for Starfire to wake up was agonizing. A slight sigh or a faint whimper could be heard every minute or two, but otherwise, she was motionless.

--

"_Make me yours," She moaned, a slight urgency to her tone. _

_He smirked. She declared such a thing boldly as she stood there that day, beautiful and deadly all at the same time. Her skin was flawless. Her figure was impeccable. Her eyes hypnotic. Even her smell was intoxicating._

_But at the same time, he felt himself obligated to stay away. She was a being beyond his comprehension, hiding in a fantasy._

_She dragged her dainty fingers across his chest to his arm, from his arm to his shoulder to his neck. Her hot breath blew against his neck, a groan resonating in the back of his throat._

_His body tingled as she nibbled his neck gently, tauntingly. Her lips kiss the side of his neck gingerly._

"_Please…," she whispered. "I know what they are..."_

_Her fingers danced along his stomach, her brilliantly white teeth casting an alluring smile, finished with the lustful glint in her eyes as she stared at him imply. _

_Slowly, he placed a hand on the nape of her neck, and with a soft tug he jerked her forwards into him. Her breasts crushed against the chiseled flatness of his chest and her galloping heart kicked into high gear. His lips brushed her ear._

"_I don't want you to get hurt…I mean…this would be our first time…together," he murmured teasingly against her skin, his teeth lightly grazing her pulse point._

--

Starfire shook her head to the side, an impatient whimper escaping her mouth as her body rolled to the other side of the bed.

Robin immediately sprung from his chair and sprinted to the side of the bed to face her.

"Starfire," he pressed gently, "C'mon, Star, please…"

"No…" she groaned, a sluggish hand rising to rub her eyes, "…no, no, no…" She mumbled over again.

Robin's eyes frantically scanned her face, "Starfire, what are you--,"

"You are my desire…," she breathed, her eyes opening eerily as she glowered at Robin, no sign of glistening emerald in the hue of her irises, only a light maroon rimming her eyelids and luster dulled.

"…What…?" Robin's eyes widened as she rose onto her knees and took his face in her fragile, yet firm hands.

"You are my desire…," she gazed lovingly into his mask, "…Ethan."

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh, that sucks BIG time.

I am sorry for the extremely long update, but there are things in my life that are…confusing and life changing…so…

Please Review!

XOXO


	5. Voices

Robin stared wide-eyed at the alien, his face twisted in utter disbelief. Starfire had crawled to him in his moment of shock, giving her the advantage to wrap her arms around his neck and giggle. Her eyes were not the jade hue he'd grown to love, and they were not as bright and innocent as they normally were. They were darkened, a deep emerald while a sickly pink colored the rims around her orbs. Her eyes were piercing every fiber in his being, and her statement ripped his heart apart.

"What did you say?" He breathed, the shallow pain evident in his tone. It wasn't his name she'd murmured, it wasn't him she desired.

"I want you, Ethan," she murmured again, "you asked what I wanted, and I told you."

Robin closed his eyes beneath his mask as he took a hold of her wrists gently and removed them from around his neck, making her slump onto her knees. "Starfire, what happened to you?" Robin asked, trying his best to mask his sadness with the pure hatred he'd felt towards Ethan.

Starfire smirked as if she'd wanted to hear this question the entire time, and she was luring him into her web. But, to Starfire's dismay, she knew he wasn't fully entangles with the strings she'd woven.

"Nothing you didn't want to happen," she answered back, a sensually sharp edge to her voice. Robin glared at her for a brief moment, quickly scanning her face. "Hold still." He ordered harshly. She stiffened in her position and held her gaze towards Robin, still smiling.

Robin took her face into his hands and looked directly into her eyes, observing the effects. He could feel Starfire's warm breath on his lips; practically taste the alcohol she'd consumed earlier. He felt his own grip tighten as he inhaled her scent, a low growl resonated in the back of his throat. Starfire moaned in reply, slowly rising from her knees.

"Don't move," he said again. He studied her face, every contour and every angle not missing his examination. "Follow my fingers with your eyes, do not move your head, okay?" Robin instructed as he slowly began to wave his pointer finger in her vision, her eyes unable to comprehend his actions and began to twitch with every attempt she made. Robin frowned as she chuckled. He gently dragged the skin below her eye to reveal her inner eyelid, which was much deeper color than the rims.

"I'm fine Ethan." She pressed, "Truly I'-,"

"I'm not Ethan," he muttered darkly. He then looked at her, "and you are not Star."

Starfire raised an eye brow, "What are you talking about? I'm Starfire of Tamaran!" she cheered obnoxiously she fell back on the pillows of her bed, "at you service, master."

Robin's fists tightened at his intoxicated friend. "I'm not Ethan. We need to get you to the medical wing. Now." He commanded roughly.

"I'm perfectly fine! Trust me." She said calmly, as her hand sluggishly rose to rub her eyes. She started to yawn as she rubbed her eyes, and soon after the yawn, she cuddled back into her peaceful slumber.

Robin stared angrily at Starfire, his hands still in tight fists. His jaw tightened as he reached over to pull her comforter onto her sleeping form. He gave a brief scan at Starfire before trudging to the door.

Once the door revealed the moon lit hallway, he ascertained that the door was shut and locked before he'd used his prepared fist to swing a swift punch to the wall. He cried out in frustration as he turned around to slam his back against the wall and slide to the carpet. He whispered a string of profanities angrily as he ran his fingers through his hair and rested his head against the wall.

He remained in that position for a few moments before the silence was broken with a suggestive fit of coughing.

Cyborg and Beast Boy emerged from the darkness of the wing while Raven lurked behind them. They all looked like they were afraid to open their mouths, as if they were bracing themselves for a long rage from their leader.

"…dude…," Beast Boy quietly spoke, "…is she okay?"

"No." Robin answered, not looking in their direction. The three stood their ground, the question buzzing around their minds; each titan hoping they wouldn't have to ask it. Robin didn't budge, and he was so unmoving they'd wondered if he was even breathing. Raven exhaled sharply.

"What happened then?" She spoke, anger laced in her tone.

"She's wasted and wants to screw the villain we caught!" Robin yelled, his arms raised in exasperation. Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes magnified while Raven's mouth hung open.

"S-she," Raven began hesitantly, "she isn't poisoned, right?"

"I have no idea, Raven," Robin sighed impatiently, "but right now, maybe she can sleep it off."

"But, dude, what if she--"

"She's not going to die!" Robin yelled as he lifted himself from the ground and glowered at his friends, "I won't let her get hurt again." He added almost sinisterly while storming past Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy, disregarding them as he entered his chamber.

They had never seen Robin so angry, never so hateful towards them. "He's just worried about her," Cyborg mumbled, "he couldn't stop what happened, and he's blaming himself, as usual."

"Well I've had enough of it," Raven hissed through her teeth and crossed her arms.

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged glances. "What do you mean?"

"He has this thought that whenever Starfire is the slightest bit hurt that it's his fault, and he begins to scream at everyone else because he doesn't know what to say while having that ridiculous intention that he's the one to blame. I'm sick of it." Raven then turned from the two and walked to the large window and looked out upon the ocean. The three titans remained silent for a few moments, all of them sharing the same dismayed expression.

--

The morning sun did not rise from the ocean barrier as it customarily did; instead, the dark gloomy clouds veiled the skies, cooling Jump City's atmospheric vibe. The tower was just as gloomy that morning. Beast Boy did not complain about the two percent milk being used in Cyborg's cereal, Cyborg didn't bother to torment Beast Boy about his vegan diet, and Raven couldn't bring herself to her daily morning tea. Instead, the three sat at the kitchen booth, silent and motionless.

"He's not awake, is he?" Beast Boy sputtered, looking anxiously at his friends.

"No, he is. He didn't go to bed since we last saw him. He's been awake the whole night in his study. I think you can figure out why he was in there," Cyborg answered nonchalantly, munching on a bite of cereal.

"Can you explain the chemical to me again? Maybe I can make something to help Star," Raven suggested.

Cyborg nodded, "I did a little more research while Star was on the mission and Robin was kicking himself in the head." He then walked to the computer desk and picked up a stack of papers. "Versonicaine was created to make one feel lustful for someone. It's replacing the brain chemicals dopamine, serotonin, and norepinephidrine with chemicals with the same effect on the body. The main component of the poison is a mix of amphetamines, cocaine, and sugar; and when swallowed, it maximizes the sensation in the body."

"It's why women are losing more control over it, because when growing, they give into their body's needs faster than males do. And since the amount of sugar in the mixture is so high, females digest it sooner."

Raven and Beast Boy nodded slowly. "The extra research explains things a little bit better." Beast Boy said while crossing his legs.

"Yeah," Raven agreed, "and since Starfire also had the poison content fused with alcohol and date rape, she's messed up more than she should be."

"Which explains why she was acting the way she did last night with Robin."

"...so...how does it wear off?" Beast Boy questioned innocently. "I'm not sure if it even does. Ethan created this, not a scientist. So, how do we even know if Ethan mixed a remedy for his toxin?"

"Wait a minute...," Raven whispered, "...the women go back Ethan because he has the poison..."

"...and every time they go back, they drink more and more Versonicaine..." Cyborg added to Raven's deliberation, "...so the more and more they go back..."

"The more poison they are streaming through their bodies, causing them to die." Robin finished grimly. The leader stepped into the kitchen area of the common room and opened the tiny refrigerator for a slice of bread, almost ignoring his fellow roomates.

"So what can we do about it?" Cyborg asked as Robin prepared his toast.

"Make sure she stays here in the tower. And no where else," Robin turned towards them, "If the poison can exit her blood stream naturally and gradually, then we wouldn't have to worry about her...desires wanting to take over her."

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy nodded in affirmation. "...Robin?" Beast Boy started to speak, "...this isn't you're fault."

Robin snorted. "Right. If I didn't yell at her, she wouldn't have been spiteful and wouldn't of gotten wasted just to piss me off."

"But, Robin-,"

"But nothing. I could have told her the truth on why I didn't want her to go, but I didn't. And I won't."

Raven slammed her fist onto the table, "Dammit Robin, do you always need to do this?!"

"Do what!?" He spat back at her, measuring her up from where he stood.

"Blame yourself whenever Starfire's life isn't perfect!" She fired at him, glaring at the Boy Wonder.

"So what if I do that?! I care about her!" He snapped, his hands balled into tight fists.

"No Robin!" She screamed, "You LOVE her! But you don't have the guts to say anything to her because you're afraid that it would effect her life and make it IMPERFECT."

Robin reeled back as if he was slapped in the face. "Well it doesn't really matter what I do around her now, huh? As she so graciously told me last night, she desires Ethan."

Raven's face only read one emotion as she stared at Robin; fury. "Are you serious?! Do you REALLY think that she would say Ethan if she wasn't practically medicated?! Honestly?"

"How am I supposed to know?! I never kn-,"

"Cut it out, Robin. You know very well how much she cares about you. You just want to use last night's judgement against yourself so you can wallow over something that never happened because it was YOUR FAULT. If you don't TALK TO HER about this, you're going to wind up miserable and alone!" Raven's face was a twist of mingling rage, sadness, and pity, while her muscles began to twitch in ever part of her body. Robin stood there in awe, dumbstruck and amazed as well as Beast Boy and Cyborg.

He meekly took a step towards her, "Raven, I-,"

"Don't," She backed away from him, "don't come near me." She briskly rushed past him, brushing his shoulder roughly as she exited the room, Beast Boy following her. Raven ignored her friend as he shadowed her, not speaking to her whatsoever. Then Raven stopped abruptly in her tracks. "What do you want?" She muttered through tears, refusing to turn around.

"I...," Beast Boy started to say, but his voice failed him. He took in a shaky breath, "I'm worried about her, too."

Raven slammed her eyes shut as she spun around into his arms, her tears pouring from her eyes as she clung to Beast Boy.

--

The hallway leading to Starfire's room was deserted, completley undisturbed considering last nights occurances. Robin crept slowly to her door, thinking of nothing except to check on her. The words Raven served him where bashing against his skull; every thought in his mind laced with an allusion of Starfire. He didn't want Starfire to remain completley naive, but he didn't want her to face the trecherous world unprotected. And he truthfully wasn't aware of Starfire's affections towards him, if there was any at all. After the arguement between him and Starfire could have changed any feelings possible.

Robin approached the sliding door carefully, attentively opening the door with as little bit of noise imaginable. He poked his head into her chamber and peered at Starfire's bed. When he could not comprehend what was a lump in the blankets or where Starfire's body lay, he stepped into the room and shut the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm back :D!**

**I thank all of my reviews/alert subscribers for waiting patiently for me to continue and giving me the inspiration to write again.**

**xoxo to all *hearts***


	6. Sick or Sane

For a moment Robin thought of turning around and leaving her to sleep in solitude. Cursing inwardly, he couldn't shake the worry from his mind and proceeded to step into her room and close the door behind him. He remained utterly silent as he tried to adjust his eyes to the dim lit room, creeping slowly to her bedside. He listened acutely for soft moans of audible breaths from the alien, and after a moment, he heard a sigh from her. He almost charged to her the edge of the bed to see what caused her to make a sound.

To his relief she was still in a deep slumber, dozing completely motionless. Her body was curled tight within the blankets and he could hear her faintly breathing into her pillow. Her face as well as her body was exhaustively still; the relaxation of the muscles made Robin stare in awe.

"_You're hopeless_," Robin thought to himself while he pulled the magenta comforter adorned on her bed over her body. He glanced over her again as he gently tucked the blanket around her, his eyes darting across her form making sure she was comfortable. Lowering himself to his knee he lightly cupped her face, resisting the want inside him to bring her closer to him. He was aching to know if she had any bruises, but he didn't dare to venture. A sad smile crept to his lips the longer he watched her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after time, stroking his thumb slowly from the across her cheek and trailing towards her jaw, "For all of it…this would have never happened if…if I…" Robin couldn't finish his sentence. He looked down at the floor, unsure of what to say.

"N-no," a mumble came from Starfire as Robin stood from the floor. His body stiffened, and his heartbeat became slightly erratic as he watched her rustle in her bed. She kept mumbling incoherent sentences involving the words 'love' and 'robin', and those two words kept Robin in place.

"Rob-...Robin...," Starfire crooned as she brought her hand to rub the slumber from her eyes.

"I'm here, Star," he squeezed her arm reassuringly, "I'm here, I'm here, you're okay."

She stretched languidly in her bed before turning to face him, her eyes no longer showing signs of intoxication. Robin rubbed her shoulder, trying to grasp for words he could say to the girl in front of him.

"How…how are you feeling?" he asked, watching her close her eyes and press her hand to her forehead.

"Well...for a moment my vision convinced me that you as well as my room was spinning," she murmured groggily, rubbing her temples.

Robin sighed, "Rough night, huh?" _Cop-out. _

She looked at him, scanning his face for any indication of humor. She nodded warily in response, causing him to cringe in his place. The two remained in their places, Robin's hands stroking the length of her arm and Starfire staring intently at her friend.

As Robin opened his mouth to apologize once more, hot tears began to form in her eyes.

"Star-,"

"I'm so sorry.." she cried, salt water streaming down her cheek, "… you warned me about what could happen…and I chose not to listen…,"

Robin sighed sadly, "Starfire --,"

"No, Robin," she sat up quickly, a little too quickly and clutched the bedspread for balance.

"I should have listened to you!" More tears came from her eyes, and she covered her face in embarrassment. Robin rubbed her back soothingly the more she cried, quietly murmuring soft words to her.

"Starfire.." She didn't budge.

"Starfire, look at me." She continued to sob.

"Starfire." Robin took her wrists gently and pulled them from her face. She stared at him, biting her lip nervously.

He smiled ruefully and wiped her wet cheeks dry. "Listen to _me…_**I** was wrong, Star."

A puzzled expression crossed her face, "What?"

"I knew you were able to handle the mission…and I think that's why I got scared," Starfire stared at him wide eyed, "you're a great fighter, Star. I have total confidence in you during battles. And I know you have good instincts, regardless of what happened tonight."

She gazed at him in shock, her mouth hanging open. "Then…then why did you lie to me…?" she asked quietly.

Robin shrugged. "I didn't want to admit that I…," he tugged at his collar, "that I…"

Starfire looked at him, a small, expectant smile upon her lips "that you…?"

"That…that you would be _perfect for the mission." He groaned inwardly. _

"_Perfect?" Starfire shifted her position, "Robin…" She couldn't continue. She didn't want to ruin the moment they were sharing. Briskly wiping her tears away, she leaned forward and feebly wrapped her arms around him, her head resting near his heart. Robin returned the embrace, securely encircling her in his arms and exhaled a long, satisfied breath. He didn't want to talk about this with her again. At least not now. _

_He felt her cry against his chest, and this only made him tighten his hold on her._

* * *

_Ethan's fingers tapped against the table as he smirked at the officer sitting across from him. She crossed his arms at his demeanor. "So what you're telling me is that you really expect me to believe that Starfire, member of the Teen Titans, came into your bar, "begged you for a fuck,", and wanted the drug as a parting gift?"_

_Ethan's laughter bellowed against the interrogation room walls. "Look, miss," he hunched forward, as if he was dying to tell her a secret, "would I lie to you about something like that? Especially when it sounds crazy?"_

"_It does seem far-fetched," she replied incredulously, "however, I've been working with the Titan's for many years, and I know very well they will go to any length to stop a crime."_

_Ethan raised a brow, "You're point?"_

"_My point is that I think your story is true, but full of misconceptions." she scrutinized Ethan carefully, noticing his knuckles whitening the longer she stared. _

"_What kind of misconceptions, Officer?" He questioned gruffly, leaning back in his chair in annoyance._

"_Misconceptions that only I and the rest of the officers know," she retorted, rising from her seat to stride over to him. "Tell me Ethan, why did you create Versonicaine in the first place?"_

_Ethan's lips curved into a menacing grin as he looked at the girl from head to toe. "What are your desires, Officer?"_

* * *

"_Is it too soon to say that you TOTALLY rocked last night?!" Beast Boy exclaimed at the table, smiling proudly. Starfire's crimson face provided Beast Boy with his answer. "Heh…my bad."_

_Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy huddled around the kitchen table, desperately trying to avoid the subject of 'last night' to the best of their abilities. _

"_You know," Cyborg took a bite of cereal, "We should do somethin' tonight!" _

_Robin skeptically looked at his team-mate. " I thought we agreed on combat practice today." Robin said, a faint smirk across his lips._

"_Oh c'mon Rob! Star needs a little relaxin'," Cyborg protested while gesturing to Starfire. Robin glared at his friend. _

"_A-actually Cyborg…I would really like to train," the four titan's ogled at her._

"_Honest, friends," Starfire giggled nervously, " I would truly like to participate in combat training today. That way afterwards we could partake in another activity…yes…?"_

_Raven raised a brow. "Starfire…are you sure that's a good idea?"_

"_Y-yeah…," Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, " with everything that happened last night…are you sure you'd wanna…?"_

_Starfire nodded as she rose from her seat. "Yes, I'm certain. I am feeling fine." _

"…_Alright.…," Robin spoke hesitantly and motioned for the titans to follow her outside to the training ground._

_X X X_

_The officer grasped Ethan's waist, pulling him close to her form as he pressed his lips to her neck, nibbling slightly at the pulse point._

_The two crashed into the janitor closet door, caressing each other primitively. She moaned as Ethan continued to suckle her neck, murmuring words of encouragement in his ear. "M-more…," she sighed, running her fingers through his hair. _

"_More what, officer?" He grinned against her neck, caressing her lower back while running a taunting finger along her side. "Versonicaine!" she gasped out, gripping onto his shoulder. She looked at him then, her eyes filled with unadulterated lust._

_Ethan chuckled breathily against her skin. "Not yet, pretty," he whispered, his nose trailing along her jaw, "There's something I need first."_

"_Anything," she pleaded as she ran her hands along his chest._

_Ethan's mouth displayed a sickening grin as he kissed the officer roughly. _

* * *

…_hello, everyone. :D_

_Okay, I've gotten many, many, many, many, many, MANY notes asking for this to be updated. I've been sort of neglecting it for a while because everything has just been so crazy nowadays I haven't had a lot of time to truly develop this chapter the way I wanted to. I'm still not fully satisfied with the result of this chapter, but I figure that'll just encourage me to continue this._

_I can not thank you enough for all of your constant support, and I solemnly swear that you will see a lot more writing from me. _

_XOXO always, Jessica Brooke_


	7. deeply, truly

_Muffled groans were the only sounds in the second floor hallway at the station. The officer gripped at the hem of Ethan's shirt while he ripped the shirt of her uniform swiftly off of her, exposing her chest. Ethan grinned beneath her lips, a low, menacing chuckle escaping from his mouth. This was all too easy for him. All he had to do was run his hand down her arm, inject the tiniest bit of Versonicaine, and she was throwing herself all over him. He loved this power, this control. She moaned as his hands continued down her body. The janitor closet was an absolute wreck; mops, toilet paper rolls, and other supplies were scattered all over the floor. Due to the mess, Ethan had the officer pinned against the wall with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. The officer cooed in his ear the more he touched her, sweat dripped down the nape of her neck. _

_Flashbacks from the night before was all Ethan could think about the entire time he was groping the officer. Starfire from the Teen Titans. The sexy alien warrior. The green eyed goddess desired him, a lowly bar tender. Regardless of what caused her actions, she still straddled him, she still kissed him, still touched him, still wanted him…_

"_More, Ethan, please…" she bucked her hips against him._

"_Not yet…," his nose trailed along her neck, making her shiver, "what is it you're going to do for me..?" The officer bit her lip, trying to suppress a moan. "I…I-I..mm…Ethan..," she kissed him forcefully, running her hands through his hair. He took her shoulders and pushed them to the wall, "No, no, no…you have to give me what I want before I can give you _everything _you want." _

_The officer whimpered and squirmed beneath his hold. "T-tease," her head fell back against the janitor closet wall, "I'm going to release you…" _

_Ethan's hands trailed along the waistband of her pants "Yes…?" he tauntingly hooked his fingers under the material to slowly pull them down her legs, breathing lightly on her inner thigh. _

_She clawed Ethan's shoulders. She was close. "and…an-and I won't pursuit you. A-all reports I have about Versonicaine," she trembled at the word, " will be destroyed."_

_Ethan smirked wickedly. Keeping one hand in between her thighs, he reached into his back pocket to draw another vial of the poison and held it in her view. "Drink up, babe." _

_xxx_

Four star bolts blasted three of the five boulder missiles, three swift blocks deflected countless metal objects, and a direct eye beam shut down the system. Starfire was out on the training ground, annihilating any obstacle in her path while the titans watched closely behind the control panel. Starfire gritted her teeth as she fought. She had a throbbing headache along with swelling bruises on her wrists and hips developed from last night. Acidic bile burned her throat as she trudged across the field.

"_I can do this," _Starfire wheezed as she ran, _"Don't…stop."_

"She's not flying," Robin muttered, watching her intently. When she first started, she flew over the first trap easily, but after she continued on foot. Even on foot, however, she'd never gone over a three minute mark before. The stop-watch read 3:42:08, and she had another four traps to endure before the buzzer signalized her completion.

Raven sighed and stood beside him. "She's weak from last night," her brows furrowed at the sluggish alien below them, "but she want's to prove she's fine."

Robin's lips went into a thin line. She fell to the ground after tripping over a rock in her path, emitting a strangled gasp when she made contact with the Earth.

"Maybe you should hit the stop button?" Beast Boy looked away from Starfire up to Robin, urgency evident in his tone.

Starfire shakily rose from the ground, only to be hit by an explosive disk from a nearby boulder canon and knocked onto her back.

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah, the girl ain't lookin' too good."

Starfire's orange glow faded into a sickening white, and beads of sweat glistened in the sunlight. _"Don't give up," _her thoughts were muddled under the scorching heat, _"you..you can..not.."_

Robin's fist slammed on the microphone button. "Starfire, stop," he commanded, "you're done for today." His fingers danced across the keypad and turned off each trap she had left. Cyborg and Beast Boy sighed in relief. With a pain-filled whimper, Starfire collapsed in defeat, emptying her stomach of anything resonating from the day before.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and pounced to her side. He transformed into his human form and began to rub Starfire's back as Cyborg ran over to hold her hair. Cyborg spoke softly to her, calming her the more she felt the need to vomit.

"Could it be all the Versonicaine?" Beast Boy questioned, turning his head to his friends for an answer.

"It could be," Raven floated over to them, "we couldn't tell how much Ethan had given her."

Starfire heaved the more she thought about the night. All the drinks, all the sensations, all the touches…she held her gripped onto the grass tightly as her stomach churned. Robin knelt to her side the second he reached them. He gently removed a strand of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Are you okay?" Robin said gently, though it sounded as faint as a whisper. She nodded slowly, refusing to look at him.

Robin clenched his fists and rose from the ground. "Cyborg," he ordered, "take her to her room. She's done for the day." Cyborg gave him a curt nod as he gingerly lifted Starfire into his arms. Starfire coughed repeatedly while in Cyborg's hold, and she held her hand over her mouth to prevent any vomit from passing through her lips. Instead, drops of blood covered her palm, and she slouched against Cyborg's metallic chest. "R-robin," she croaked, holding her hand out to her leader. Her emerald orbs were pleading for him to take her hand.

Robin's eyes narrowed as he turned his back to her. "Take her to the medical wing," he said stoically, with those words he began to walk towards the tower leaving the rest of his team behind.

"_Dude…," _Beast Boy murmured, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven's eyes wide in disbelief as they watched their leader storm away.

Xxx

Robin stared at his bedroom ceiling, a hard scowl was stretched across his face. His bedroom was dark due to the unexpected cloudy weather that'd arrived minutes after Starfire buckled on the training grounds, and his bed felt like a cold rock beneath his back, but he didn't care. It seemed as though he didn't care about much at the moment.

"_This is all my fucking fault." _he sighed angrily. There was nothing he wanted more right now than to go to the medical wing and lay by her side. He wanted to hold her hand and stay with her until she recovered. But he couldn't. He wouldn't dare. He had no right to be near her. Not even to apologize again. Why should he? She went to prove him wrong, and she deserved what happened. Everything that she's going through right now was her own doing; she couldn't handle what she set out to do. She failed him, not the other way around.

Bullshit.

Robin restlessly ran his fingers through his hair. The thoughts running through his mind were overwhelming. He thought a lot about the scumbag locked away in the jail cell. He had no idea what Ethan had _really _done to her, and it made his blood boil. What if he'd gotten closer to Starfire than Robin ever could? What if she _liked_ it? The concept of Starfire enjoying kissing Ethan made him queasy and flustered. He silently prayed that whatever Ethan did or didn't do wouldn't shatter Starfire's entirety, and that Ethan didn't do half of the things Robin was worrying about.

His thoughts were interrupted briefly with a loud rumble of thunder from outside. "Appropriate," he scoffed as he rolled over to stare at the clouds through the glass of his window. As he moved in his bed, he couldn't shake the idea of how great it would feel to have in bed with him. His cheeks burned with yearning and slight embarrassment as sensual images surfaced in his mind; he didn't think about having sex with Starfire, well, not often, really. For a moment, he forcibly assured himself that he was just thinking like a normal guy would. It wasn't as though he imagined them in a raunchy, aggressive fuck session. (..well…). He'd always expected, and ultimately hoped for, the two of them sharing a special connection, a unbreakable bond that no one other than each other could understand. His bottom lip quivered at the sudden surge of emotion flooding under his skin. He'd rather have her heart over her body any day. He would never have sex with her as some kind of past time or something to do when he's bored. He wanted to be able to take his time with her; tell her how much he cares, show her how much he loved her. Starfire meant more to him than just a team mate and a best friend, though she always was and would be a friend before anything else.

"Robin?" Raven's voice startled him, and he rose from his pillows faster than his head could take.

"What…What's up, Raven?" He asked calmly, rubbing his temples. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her walk into his room and shut the door. She strode to him swiftly, her face expressionless. There was an icy tension between the two of them, the struggle to swallow their pride was evident the longer they stared at one another. It seemed as though they were challenging each other, taunting the other one to say something they wanted to hear without saying a word.

Robin gave an aggravated sigh, breaking the unbearable silence, "Look, Raven, if you're going to-"

"Don't." She commanded sternly.

Robin's eyes narrowed at his team mate. He lifted himself from his bed, "What? I don't have to sit here waiting for you to say something if you have nothing to say."

"Oh, there is a lot I want to say, Robin," she hissed, taking a step closer to him, "but I'm not going to."

Robin shrugged nonchalantly, "Is that all you came here for?"

She scorned at her leader. "Yeah. I guess that's it."

"Well then," he gave her shoulder a pat, "Thank you for wasting my time." He brushed past her angrily toward the door.

Before Robin could reach the key pad, Raven stormed to him and slapped him across the face.

"You know, Robin," Raven muttered, trying to maintain some form of composure, "the more you treat her like trash, the more she's going to feel like garbage. Do you really think she wanted to go on the mission to get a guilt free make out? Or to have an excuse to intentionally show off her sexual knowledge? We both know that's a lie; Starfire would do anything to help anyone, especially you, Robin, And after you lied to her, it only intensified her anger and determination to carry out the plan."

Robin stood there motionless as she crossed her arms, "You honestly believed her when she said Ethan was the one she wanted? If that's the case, then you're a cowardly fool. Starfire would have done anything to hear you say how you feel about her. This is the last time I'm going to tell you this, you know she loves you. She wants nothing more than to be with you. It's obvious. But she's too naïve to realize that what you're doing right now, sitting here in a dark room wallowing in self pity, is nothing more than pathetic."

"She shouldn't have to see you this way," Raven reached over to the keypad to open the door. "Or…maybe she should, so she's not making a mistake. Talk to her."

Too astonished to speak, Robin watched dumbfounded as Raven exited the room.

Xxx

Heavy rain drops fell from the sky and tapped against the window pane looking into the medical wing. Starfire gazed out the window, her eyes puffy and cheeks stained with salty tears. She could not stop thinking about how cruel Robin has been treating her the past couple of hours. Was this mistake she made so grave that it would destroy the beautiful friendship they share? Were they still friends?_ Would Robin forgive her? "Does he love me at all?" _She cried, wiping a tear from her eye.

The rest of the tower was asleep, and the medical wing was heavily locked up for the night. She sighed and fell back against the pillows.

Why was the night so muddled, yet so explicitly clear in her mind? She pondered the possibilities of what would have happened had she listened to Robin, had she not kissed Ethan. She wanted to kiss Robin, feel Robin's hands caressing her, feel Robin's…An exasperated moan resonated in the back of her throat as she covered her face with her hands.

"What have I done?" She whispered.

"Nothing you didn't want to happen."

Starfire shot up from where she was laying to come face to face with the man who'd answered her.

"..Ethan…"

* * *

So. Uh, everyone is allowed to hate me. I am so very sorry about my terrible procrastination, college applications started and it's been takin' a toll on mah muse. I have soo much planned for this story and I have every intention on completing this fanfic.

This chapter sucks. Ahaha.

xoxox


End file.
